Aquel par de Idiotas
by Komorebi-chama
Summary: Hanabi Hyuga no tenía mucha paciencia con la gente a la que consideraba idiota. Konohamaru Sarutobi podía dar declaración jurada de eso a quien fuera que le preguntara. Pero su onee-sama era diferente, así que sus insultos se mantendrían en su cabeza por el momento [ItaHina, Hanabi POV]


**Hola a todos. El presente one-shot es en realidad el final original que había escrito para "Nuestro secreto", pero por alguna extraña razón del destino terminó siendo una pieza a parte y a la vez compañera de mi otro fic. No es necesario haber leído el anterior para entender este, aunque sean complementarios. Solo diré esto: si no ha leído "Nuestro secreto" y planea hacerlo, deténgase en este momento pues este fic puede contener spoiler del otro, si les da lo mismo o la curiosidad les supera, pues entonces sean libres de continuar y por su puesto de dejar sus impresiones en sus comentarios.**

 **Naruto, sus personajes y escenarios, no me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos**

 **Importante nota al final para los seguidores de "Nuestro Secreto".**

 _Idiota_

 _Idiota_

 _Idiota_

La joven ojiperla, apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras recitaba aquella palabra una y otra vez en su mente, la discusión acalorada de los demás presentes en aquel salón de la residencia Hyuga hace tiempo dejó de importarle, casi al mismo tiempo en que dejó de sentir sus piernas por estar tanto tiempo sentada al estilo seiza.

 _Idiota_

 _Idiota_

 _Idiota_

La discusión estaba aumentando de proporciones, podía ver los rostros desfigurados por la rabia, en Neji, su padre, los miembros del consejo e incluso de la familia secundaria…

 _Y ahí quedaba la preciada frialdad y elegancia Hyuga._

 _Idiota_

 _Idiota_

Siguió, esta vez gritando las palabras en su cabeza, si tan solo la culpable de todo estuviese ahí, podría quizás desquitarse… aunque en el fondo sabía que su admiración era más grande que su rabia, siempre su admiración hacia ella había sido más grande… claro que eso no quitaba que siguiera pensando que su Onee-sama era una idiota de proporciones.

Hanabi Hyuga no tenía mucha paciencia con la gente a la que consideraba idiota. Konohamaru Sarutobi podía dar declaración jurada de eso a quien fuera que le preguntara. Pero su onee-sama era diferente, así que sus insultos se mantendrían en su cabeza por el momento, después de todo ella había sido su figura materna y su apoyo emocional en una familia, un clan, que no se caracterizaba por demostrar sus emociones.

 _Pero en el fondo, ella siempre supo que su hermana era una idiota_ …

LINEA‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

La primera vez que lo pensó fue cuando, siendo muy pequeña, le exigió a su hermana jugar con ella y Hinata había aceptado con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña sabía que la mayor recién había terminado de entrenar con su padre, pero aun así lo había pedido, sin saber la fuerza física y de voluntad que Hinata ponía en el simple hecho de mantenerse de pie, ni pensar en moverse y correr mientras jugaban a los ninjas, no hasta que su hermana perdió el conocimiento, no hasta que Ko, el guardián de su hermana, atendiera las heridas de su protegida frente a ella, no hasta que su padre comenzó a entrenarla también y descubrió por sí misma como su progenitor no mostraba ninguna reserva ni compasión al lanzar sus golpes, ni sus palabras. _Su Onee-sama era una idiota por no cuidar su salud, por no negarse a jugar con ella._

Luego, su padre comenzó a entrenarla y su progreso comenzó a eclipsar al de quien, hasta ese entonces, era su modelo a seguir. Pronto comenzaron los enfrentamientos entre ellas, para demostrar quién era más fuerte. Entonces su hermana dejó de ser idiota en su mente y pasó a ser _débil._ Ella era más fuerte que su hermana, ella era mejor, era quien debía guiar al clan… Aun así, la mayor seguía sonriéndole, preparando sus platos favoritos a pesar de contar con miembros de la familia secundaria que podrían hacerlos, y peinando sus cabellos de vez en cuando, aquellos gestos no hacían nada por disipar las dudas sobre su gentil carácter, pero en el fondo de su ser, Hanabi atesoraba cada uno de esos momentos.

Eso hasta _aquel enfrentamiento_. Las dudas sobre las capacidades de Hinata eran mayores y el consejo decidió enfrentarlas de una vez por todas para decidir a quién sería la futura líder del clan. Hanabi observó como su padre miraba seriamente a Hinata mientras le pedía que entregara todo de sí, durante el combate su hermana la hizo esforzarse al máximo para confrontar su golpes, a la vez que se defendía exitosamente de los suyos, pero todo cambió en un movimiento, con desesperación Hanabi atacó con toda su fuerza y pudo observar a su nee-san comenzar a esquivar y posicionarse para golpearla en donde había quedado expuesta durante su ataque, Hanabi no necesitaba el byakugan para saber que esa pelea terminaría con su derrota, pero agradeció tenerlo activo cuando vió la más fugaz de las expresiones aparecer en el rostro de su hermana, quien dejó caer su mano antes de que hiciera contacto con su cuerpo y detenerse mientras aceptaba su golpe con tranquilidad antes de caer rendida. Como resultado de aquella batalla entre hermanas, una había sido nombrada heredera y la otra desheredada. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ella y no fue hasta que escuchó, furtivamente, como su padre reprendía furiosamente a su primogénita por dejarse perder, que Hanabi pensó, entre lágrimas apenas contenidas, que _su onee-san era una idiota por perder y humillarse a propósito frente a todo el clan, simplemente para evitar que a ella se le impusiera el sello de la rama secundaria._

Luego vendrían más hechos que confirmarían aquella idea sobre su hermana: Su admiración y apoyo al chico zorro a quien nadie quería, el perder una batalla en el examen chunnin con un miembro de la familia secundaria (siendo que fácilmente hubiese ganado con el simple gesto de su mano) por cierto dañando su corazón en el proceso, y finalmente, algo que solo ella, y quizás más tarde Neji notaban, cómo su mirada se suavizaba, aún más, cada vez que veía unos ojos oscuros como la noche y cabellos azabache sujetos en una coleta. Muchas veces se le castigó y sermoneó, pero _Hinata era una idiota terca_ y continuó, según ella era parte de su nindo.

Hasta que algo sucedió, su hermana de un momento a otro había dejado su fachada de lado, pronto comenzó a sobresalir como kunoichi, también en otras áreas como diplomacia y estrategia. Era querida y respetada en la aldea por su carácter gentil y por las conexiones hechas por medio de su rubio amigo, quien ahora era considerado un héroe; era adorada en la familia secundaria debido a su trato amable y de iguales además de contar con la admiración e influencia de Neji, su nii-san, el prodigio nacido del clan, la cual se había ganado a punta de constancia y esfuerzo … todos aquellos puntos que antes la hacían débil, se habían vuelto fortalezas. Hanabi a veces se preguntaba cuál sería el rol del azabache en todo eso, nunca lo vio interactuar con su hermana, no realmente.

Pronto aquellos que la habían degradado, comenzaron a verlo también y su hermana volvió a ser restituida a la posición que le correspondía por derecho, pero si los Hyuga eran un clan exigente con sus miembros, sus líderes soportaban un peso mayor en sus hombros.

Por eso, no le sorprendió cuando el consejo exigió a su hermana elegir entre una lista de candidatos para desposar, tampoco cuando ella aceptó hacerlo… después de todo, ella sabía que _su idiota onee-sama siempre pondría al clan, a ella y a los otros por sobre su propia felicidad._ A pesar de eso, no pudo pensar en que era una pérdida, para Hanabi, Hinata era la mujer más bella, por dentro y por fuera, de la aldea y el mundo, y podría tener a quien quisiera, un príncipe sería poco para ella, podría tener emperadores a sus pies, ¡un harem incluso!... si tan solo se sacara esa enorme y deforme chaqueta… _su hermana era una idiota por no exhibir sus atributos._

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Hinata regresó de una larga misión que una sorprendida Hanabi finalmente logro resolver el último acertijo acerca de su hermana. También fue entonces que un pequeño caos se desató en Konoha y en dos de sus clanes más importantes.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la mansión Hyuga temprano en la mañana, lo hizo con una tranquilidad que le llamó la atención a la castaña ojiperla, pero lo pasó por alto culpando al cansancio, después de todo su hermana había desmantelado a una enorme y compleja organización criminal en una aldea lejana.

Así que aprovechó ese día junto a ella, conversando sobre los sucesos en la aldea mientras ella estaba en su misión y mimándola a su manera, y en eso estaba, cepillando sus largos y azulados cabellos, cuando un miembro de la rama secundaria les anunció que eran requeridas en el cuarto de reuniones por el consejo. Tras asentir, agradecer y despachar a quien había hecho el rol de mensajero, Hinata se volteó a ver a Hanabi, y lo que la menor pudo leer en los ojos blancos con tintes violeta la hizo reprenderse internamente por no darse cuenta de que algo muy grave estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues en un segundo los brazos de su nee-san la rodeaban y apretaban fuertemente mientras le pedía perdón por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y sin entender nada, fue arrastrada al punto de reuniones por una muy determinada, y bien nerviosa, Hinata.

Todo comenzó normal, el consejo preguntaba sobre la misión y Hinata le respondía. Era como presenciar un partido de ping-pong.

‒ ¿Cuál fue el resultado de la misión?

‒ Exitoso

‒ ¿Nombre de quien fue tu compañero?

‒ Uchiha Itachi (aquí el nombre debería haberla hecho sospechar, pero no lo hizo)

‒ ¿Alguna complicación?

‒ Nos enfrentamos a un civil que estaba tras el byakugan, poseía drogas muy potentes que podían utilizarse como incienso.

‒ Esperamos un informe detallado de eso ¿Algo que deba remarcarse sobre él?

‒ Ya lo he escrito y entregado a Otou-sama para que luego pueda ser distribuido. El sujeto no buscaba los ojos en si…‒ replicó Hinata dudosa de continuar.

‒Explícate ‒ exigió uno de los ancianos del consejo. Con duda, la mirada de Hinata se enfocó un momento en Hanabi y luego en su padre, quien simplemente asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza.

‒Watanabe, ese era su nombre, pretendía … crear una especie de criadero de Byakugan ‒ la atrocidad que escondían sus palabras generó escalofríos en Hanabi ¿Le habían hecho algo a su hermana? Hinata continuó ‒ tenía una red de secuestro y potentes drogas, debo admitir que logró capturarme ‒ la mirada de Hinata estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared mientras hablaba, aquello hizo preocupar a varios de los presentes, la pregunta que todos querían realizar era una muy personal, pero necesaria, finalmente su padre fue quien la realizó.

‒ Entiendo que no quieras compartir los detalles hija mía, pero debemos saber ¿Logró él su cometido? ‒ Los ojos de Hiashi mostraban algo que no siempre afloraba, pero que ambas sabían que siempre estaba presente: amor y preocupación por sus hijas. Hinata enfocó sus ojos en su padre antes de responder.

‒ No lo hizo ‒ ante sus palabras un suspiro de alivio colectivo se escuchó en el cuarto ‒ pero solo fue por un segundo ‒ ante estos todos volvieron a tensarse‒ Si no fuese por Itachi, la historia sería muy diferente.

‒ Ciertamente el joven Uchiha cuenta con nuestro agradecimiento ‒ Concedió una de las ancianas del consejo con simpatía.

‒Cambiando de tema y la verdadera razón por la que hemos convocado esta junta es para que nos des a conocer tu decisión ¿Has escogido a quien será tu marido?

‒ Lo he hecho‒ respondió Hinata totalmente sería

‒ ¿Y bien cuál es el Hyuga que desposarás? ‒ Hanabi y el resto del clan observó como Hinata tomaba un gran suspiro y mejoraba su postura a una que expresaba poder y determinación, la más joven aguantó la respiración en anticipación.

‒ Ninguno de ellos ha sido escogido ‒ Respondió la heredera con una mirada desafiante ‒ Mi marido será Uchiha Itachi ‒ ante aquellas palabras un silencio sepulcral dominó el salón de reuniones, el peso de las palabras recién escuchadas exigía meditarlas antes de responder

‒ No estamos para bromas Hinata ‒ le llamó la atención uno de los más respetados miembros del consejo y más firmes detractores de Hinata, su abuelo.

‒ No es una broma‒ respondió la joven con tranquilidad ‒ él y yo ya lo hemos decidido.

‒ ¡Insolente! ‒ bramó el anciano ‒ ¿Quién te crees para cuestionar las tradiciones del clan? Un líder debe cumplir con su deber y tu como heredera deberías honrar el tuyo. Siempre supe que eras alguien indigna de…

‒ ¡Pues entonces en este momento renuncio a ese puesto! ‒ exclamó Hinata cortando la diatriba del anciano

‒Te casarás con quien estimemos necesario ‒ dijo otro de los miembros del consejo ‒ Por supuesto serás castigada acorde a tu falta, aún estás a tiempo de retractarte

‒ No lo haré ‒ reiteró la joven con vehemencia ‒ Estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que estimen necesario, pero si he de casarme será con quien mi corazón ha escogido. ‒Ante aquellas palabras, los miembros del consejo comenzaron a lanzar una serie de amenazas cada una más horrible que la anterior

 _Onee-sama._ Hanabi se sintió impotente sabiendo que cualquier opinión que ella diera sería ignorada y pensando nuevamente que _su hermana era una idiota, esta vez por despertar la ira del consejo y por desechar todo el esfuerzo invertido en ganar su reconocimiento._

‒ Hinata ‒ llamó Hiashi, quien no se había pronunciado hasta entonces ‒ Si no te retractas, todo el esfuerzo que has invertido para alcanzar tu posición será en vano, entiendo que tu misión haya sido extenuante y traumatizante para ti y esto te impide pensar con claridad ‒ Hanabi entendió entonces a su padre, estaba tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación, dándole a su hermana una salida y rogó en sus adentros que Hinata la aprovechara ‒ No es tarde para aclarar todo, te aseguro que no habrá castigo y tu marido jamás sabrá de esta confrontación ‒ los ojos blancos de él rogaban a los violetas de ella que aceptara su oferta, pero si una cosa Hanabi había aprendido a lo largo de su vida es que su hermana era una _Idiota terca como una mula._

‒ Lo siento padre, aunque eso sería tentador, mi amor por él ya ha sido consumado…y no sería ninguna sorpresa si en estos momentos portara el fruto de mis sentimientos en mi vientre.

Tanto los ojos de Hanabi como los de Hiashi se enfocaron en ella, ambos parecían decir con sus miradas _Oh Hinata ¿qué has hecho? …ya no podremos ayudarte._ Pero no hubo tiempo de sentimentalismos. Un fuerte sonido retumbó en la sala, su hermana tenía el rostro girado y su blanca piel comenzaba a mancharse con las marcas del golpe que había recibido por parte del anterior líder Hyuga, quien no dudó en asestarle otro, esta vez haciéndola sangrar.

‒¡Insolente! ¡Meretriz! ¡Mujer de poco valor! ¿Cómo osas manchar el nombre de tu familia? ...no eres más que una mujerzuela, el sello es poco para ti, ¡Me desharé del bastardo que portas, aunque sea a golpes!

Todos habían quedado anonadados, y nadie atinó a reaccionar hasta que lanzando insultos a la chica el anciano comenzó a apuntar sus golpes a su vientre… en un instante Hanabi estaba frente a su hermana, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y a su vez frente a ella un furioso Hiashi sujetaba la mano de quien era su propio padre. Otros miembros del consejo también habían reaccionado y sujetaban al rabioso hombre de piernas y tronco.

‒ Su castigo será decidido por el consejo y aplicado según se estime necesario ‒ trató de calmar las aguas el actual líder, su mirada se enfocó en sus hijas: la menor temblaba de impotencia mientras hacía de escudo a la mayor, quien no había esquivado ni defendido de los golpes a su rostro, manchado a estas alturas de sangre y lágrimas…sus manos en todo momento se habían mantenido protegiendo su vientre, sus ojos enfocados en el piso dejaban ver tristeza y resignación, por más que buscó en ellos, Hiashi no fue capaz de encontrar arrepentimiento en ellos. Con un suspiro continuó.

‒Hanabi, lleva a Hinata a su habitación… está totalmente prohibido que abandone tu vista o su cuarto hasta que se le notifique su castigo o hasta que sean requeridas por el consejo ¿está eso claro?

‒ Hai, Otou-sama ‒ respondió la castaña, tras lo cual, con suavidad extrema ayudó a la peliazul a ponerse de pies y abandonar la habitación, lo último que pudo escuchar al abandonar la habitación fue a una de las mujeres del consejo decir ‒ Si de verdad está embarazada, no puede ser sellada…

Una vez en el cuarto, Hanabi no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de aquella anciana, dedicó su tiempo a cuidar de su hermana, investigar sobre el tal Itachi que había logrado que su hermana se enfrentara a su clan y en cómo mejorar la situación…

A veces paseaba por la aldea, atenta a los rumores o alguna noticia del Uchiha que pudiese compartir con u onee-san para subirle los ánimos. Neji al llegar, se le unió en su búsqueda, aunque la menor sospechaba que más que nada era porque quería darle una lección al "idiota que había osado aprovecharse de Hinata-sama", ella pensó que también podría cooperar con unos cuantos golpes. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no encontraron mucho, solo gastando un montón de dinero en ramen para cierto rubio cercano a ese clan, supieron que Itachi había cancelado su compromiso con cierta Uchiha y que por ello estaba siendo castigado Al parecer aquel joven era tan idiota como su hermana.

Hanabi se lo comunicó a Hinata, quien sonrió por primera vez en días. También, y aún en contra de lo que su padre hubiese deseado, se encargó de esparcir parte de la verdad entre los miembros de la familia secundaria, ellos amaban a su hermana y se encargarían de protegerla y mimarla. Y así lo hicieron con golosinas y comida, además de que compartían con ella cualquier rumor sobre los Uchihas que escucharan en la aldea. Lamentablemente las noticias no eran muy alentadoras o específicas, el clan de ojos rojos se encontraba en tensión porque el hasta entonces heredero había renunciado a su puesto. Eso era todo, la ojiperla castaña se guardó aquello, no quería asustar a su hermana.

Hinata simplemente esperaba…y eso le molestaba un poco a Hanabi ¿Por qué no gritaba o defendía de las crueles palabras de su abuelo? … Pero su hermana era una idiota, simplemente esperando un castigo que creía merecer por el mero hecho de amar a alguien que no era de su clan, con una sonrisa Hanabi recordó que su hermana siempre ha sido una _idiota valiente._

Entonces fue llamada por el consejo, a discutir por última vez el destino de su hermana.

Las cosas no se veían para nada bien, no importaba qué argumentos dieran su padre y otros ancianos que pedían un castigo más benigno para su hermana, el viejo aquel, a quien se negaba a llamar abuelo, seguía firme en su convicción de eliminar a Hinata y su bebé.

‒ No somos un clan tan primitivo ‒ contrarrestó su padre

‒ Recuerda Hiashi que fue tu hija quien no pudo contener sus instintos

‒ ¡cómo se atreve a hablar así de One-sama! ‒ lo increpó Hanabi

‒ Al parecer la menor no es mejor, lo mejor será casarla antes de que se desvié.

‒Hanabi debes calmarte ‒ habló una de las ancianas, la misma que había dicho que su hermana no debería ser sellada ‒ si no guardas tu compostura no podrás ayudar a tu hermana

Mordiéndose el labio, la joven se limitó a asentir y escuchar como su padre trataba de conseguirle a su hermana una oportunidad. De vez en cuando otro anciano se compadecía y trataba de aligerar el castigo, pero no había caso en convencer al viejo y sus seguidores. Hasta que su padre, habló.

‒ Comprendo su postura como líder de este clan, pero como padre les ruego a los presentes que no sean tan severos con mi hija. ‒ y por primera vez en su vida, Hanabi vio a su padre inclinar su cabeza.

Tras unos minutos más de discutir, el consejo llegó a una conclusión, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no parecía más que una encerrona a su hermana. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo sino soltar unas lágrimas al entender que su hermana estaba destinada a sufrir.

Cuando la peliazul entró a la sala de reuniones, Hanabi no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Cuando se informó a Hinata de sus opciones: _Su hijo o su amante, perder su vida y dignidad como ninja_. Hanabi no pudo evitar un sollozo y cuando su hermana perdió la compostura y por primera vez la vio gritar de angustia, Hanabi hizo lo único que pudo y la noqueó inconsciente.

Una cosa era clara, Hanabi no permitiría que le pusieran una mano encima a su hermana y si nadie del clan podía evitarlo, quizás cierto prodigio Uchiha si.

Formaron un plan con su padre, Neji y Ko estaban dispuestos también a ayudarla. Si su hermana no podía encontrar felicidad en Konoha, debía marcharse. Su padre fue donde la Hokage, Ko cuidaría de Hinata mientras ellos estuvieran fuera y Hanabi y Neji buscarían al Uchiha, el ver el barrio Uchiha era ver un fuerte, había decenas de guardias en sus alrededores y era claro que no serían bienvenidos, al intentar hablar se les expulsó con la amenaza del sharingan activado y si bien el byakugan no era menos, ellos dos estaban en desventaja por lo que entrar a la fuerza tampoco era una opción si querían evitar una guerra de clanes.

Sabiendo que era mejor retirarse, comenzaron a cruzar la aldea de regreso a su complejo, lo mejor sería si ellos mismos sacaran a Hinata de allí. Fue entonces que Hanabi lo vió, cabello azabache en corte ridículo y mirada de hastió, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba fuera de una tienda con una bolsa que parecía estar llena de tomates. Hanabi corrió hacia él, esperando que él cooperara para ayudar a su hermano. Con desesperación, lo tomó de las manos mientras se atragantaba con las palabras debido a lo rápido que las decía.

‒ Uchiha-san debe ir e informarle a su hermano que Hinata está en problemas, no hay tiempo que perder. ‒pero el azabache simplemente separó sus manos con un golpe

‒ ¿Qué te ocurre Uchiha? ‒ lo enfrentó Neji

‒ Hmp… Hyuga, aléjense ahora mismo, no quiero que me arrastren en sus planes como lo hicieron con mi hermano

‒ ¿A qué planes te refieres? Solo queremos ayudarlos antes de que sea muy tarde, Hinata ella…

‒No me interesa lo que pase con ella! ‒ la cortó el azabache, espero que aniki pueda deshacerse de ella. ‒ Ambos Hyugas dieron un paso atrás, sorprendidos del odio que expresaban esas palabras, Hanabi estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima con un junken, pero Neji la detuvo mientras con la voz más fría que tenía dijo:

‒ Si de verdad te interesa la felicidad de tu hermano, irás y le entregarás el mensaje que te dimos, si él no llega antes que sea demasiado tarde, tanto sea tu culpa o no, tu hermano perderá a los dos seres más importantes. ‒ Sasuke no dio señal de haberlos escuchado, alejándose rápidamente de ellos perdiéndose entre las calles, derrotados por su actitud, los primos comenzaron a alejarse cuando una mano en la muñeca de Neji lo detuvo, frente a él se encontraba la matriarca Uchiha, quien con preocupación lo miraba.

‒ Por favor explica lo que has dicho, ayudaré en lo que pueda. ‒ los de los ojos blancos cruzaron miradas, y con un asentimiento Hanabi comenzó a explicarle mientras Neji retomó el rumbo a la mansión, algo estaba mal y no había tiempo que perder.

‒Un nieto… ‒ susurraba Mikoto, mientras con rapidez e complejo ‒ ahora entiendo, pero ni siquiera yo podré liberar a mi hijo, Hanabi-chan, por favor busca a Shisui y entrégale este mensaje, mientras tanto iré al barrio Uchiha a intentar arreglar la situación

‒ Hai ‒ asintió Hanabi, pero no pudo evitar preguntar ‒ ¿A qué se refiere con liberar a su hijo?

La mirada de Mikoto se ensombreció mientras susurraba ‒ Tanto su mente como su cuerpo están atrapados en una pesadilla…

Aquellas palabras le dieron un escalofrio a Hanabi, quien no queriendo atrasarse más salió en búsqueda de Shisui, quien se encontraba en una misión en las afueras de Konoha, hallarlo hubiese sido difícil, pero ella tenía el Byakugan, casi sin aliento corrió hacia el azabache de cabellos revueltos, quien al verla le sonrió.

‒ Vaya, realmente debes admirarme si vienes de tan lejos solo para recibir mi llegada a la aldea antes que las otras chicas – poniendo sus ojos en blanco, un gran logro para alguien con byakugan, la joven le entrego el mensaje de Mikoto.

Al leerlo el rostro despreocupado cambió a uno de seriedad y furia, con los ojos rojos el Uchiha tomó a la joven en brazos y en un parpadeo la dejó en el centro de Konoha, al siguiente parpadeo Shisui Uchiha ya no estaba.

Sorprendida por la velocidad del sujeto, Hanabi se encaminó a la cabaña que su padre había arreglado, allí esperaría a su hermana, una vez allí se dedicó a recorrer el pequeño espacio con nerviosismo, en eso estaba cuando pudo escucharlos llegar.

‒¡Onee-sama! ‒ llamó a su hermana, pero esta pareció no escucharla…fue entonces que lo notó, la sangre que se colaba entre sus ropas. _No._ Pensó. _Su idiota hermana no merecía eso._ Y aguantando las ganas de llorar, encaminó a su hermana a la cama y con toda la ternura, la misma con la que Hinata curaba sus heridas cuando eran pequeñas, comenzó a limpiar todo rastro de sangre.

Pronto llegaron Ko y la aprendiz de la Hokage quien de inmediato se puso manos a la obra. Hinata y Hanabi observaban en silencio, con aprensión que fue eliminada con la sonrisa y palabras de la pelirrosa. _Estaba vivo, su sobrino estaba vivo._

Tras aquellas noticias el lúgubre ambiente de la cabaña se disipó, era momento de tomar acción.

Al día siguiente, y sin haber dormido un segundo, Hanabi, Hiashi, Ko y Neji se despedían de la ojiperla, la castaña no quería soltar a su hermana pues sabía que sería un largo tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a verla. En eso estaban cuando fueron interrumpidas por Mikoto Uchiha, quien abrazaba con fuerza a Hinata, dándole instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar a su pequeño Itachi, ante esto Hanabi no pudo contener la risa, el susodicho la miró fríamente.

Cuando todos terminaron de despedirse, Hinata e Itachi emprendieron su partida cargados con un pequeño bolso lleno de dinero, donado por Mikoto y Hiashi, otro bolso lleno de pergaminos que contenían todo lo necesario para instalar una casa y algo de ropa de bebé, que Neji les había entregado y uno que ella había armado, con fotos y recuerdos de su familia en Konoha.

LINEA_

Y todos esos hechos, la habían llevado a donde estaba en esos momentos, con los pies acalambrados de tanto tiempo de estar en esa posición tan incómoda, con la paciencia al límite mientras todos los Hyugas excepto su abuelo quien había sido "amablemente" enviado a unas pequeñas vacaciones en un lugar aislado, lejos de los asuntos del clan.

¿Qué tema tan importante se discutía? Pues nada más y nada menos que el nombre del futuro heredero…

Si tan solo su idiota hermana hubiese tenido una niña...Hanabi tendría que planteárselo cuando volvieran a la aldea, tan solo faltaba que el terco de Fugaku Uchiha diera su aprobación a la unión de su ex heredero con una Hyuga, lo cual estaba segura que ocurriría pronto, al menos eso indicaban sus conversaciones con Mikoto y el tarado de Shisui. Después de todo, gracias a ella que había difundo _la triste historia de los jóvenes amantes que debieron huir para poder estar juntos_ , la aldea entera los apoyaba. Hanabi sopesó la posibilidad de escribir un libro al respecto, quizás incluiría aquellos elementos que hacían tan famoso a Jiraiya-sama.

Mientras tanto, ella cuidaría el lugar que le pertenecía por derecho y por esfuerzo a su hermana. Aunque decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo ¿Cuántas horas más seguiría escuchando la misma discusión?

Si tan solo su hermana hubiese dejado claro el nombre de, su próximo a nacer, varón. Sus piernas no estarían tan adoloridas ni los dignos miembros de su clan inmersos en aquella tonta discusión.

 _Idiota_

 _Idiota_

A esta altura no sabía si aquellas palabras eran para su hermana y su esposo o para cada uno de los miembros de su clan, pero aquel mantra mental la calmaba y evitaba que perdiera su compostura.

Al menos parecía que habían llegado a los finalistas: Hikaru (光: luz) y Hiro (浩 ;próspero), porque claro, todo Hyuga debe tener un nombre lleno de significado y bla bla bla

Desconocido para Hanabi y todos los presentes en aquella reunión, era que Hinata e Itachi habían decidido ponerle Shiro, (con los Kanjis de 志 :aspiración y 朗: claridad) a su primogénito, cuando se enteraran el clan fingiría que aquella reunión nunca ocurrió.

Como sea, una cosa estaba clara para Hanabi, si su hermana tenía una niña en el futuro, y después de todo lo que ella había hecho por ella, lo mínimo que podría hacer era ponerle su nombre.

De lo contrario su querida Onee-sama no se quitaría jamás el título de Idiota.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus comentarios, acerca de este fic desde la perspectiva de Hanabi… fue extrañamente gratificante de escribir.**

 **Hoy me siento egocéntrica, así que mi recomendación ItaHina es que lean "Nuestro secreto" escrito por mi jajaja, si ya lo leyeron pues léanlo de nuevo y no olviden comentar**

 **IMPORTANTE: Finalmente, hago un copy paste de la nota que dejé en mi otro fic, por si alguno de los posibles beneficiados no lo vió allí. "Con el fin de agradecer el apoyo recibido por todos ustedes a lo largo de "nuestro secreto" y como mi único modo de gratificación es seguir escribiendo, les cuento que abriré un pequeño sorteo de promps. ¿Cómo participar? Si usted comentó, le dio al follow o favoriteó esta historia y tiene alguna idea o promp de esta serie y en especial esta pareja, sobre el cual le gustaría leer, déjela en los comentarios del último capítulo, ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Muy sencillo!, 1- sólo pueden participar del sorteo aquellas personas que hayan comentado/seguido/favoriteado hasta antes de la publicación del último capítulo y por tanto de este anuncio (los tengo identificados). 2- los promps recibidos hasta una semana tras la publicación de esta nota serán tomados en consideración (hasta las 23:59 hrs del 12 de febrero). 3- De los promps que cumplan con las condiciones anteriores, tres serán escogidos al azar para ser desarrollados en forma de oneshot o drabbles según yo estime adecuado. 4- (Y este es un premio a quienes comentaron más de una vez) Quienes hayan hecho más de un comentario, tendrán más opciones de ser seleccionados, pues se ingresará su nombre en el pool de concursantes el mismo número de veces en que comentaron. 5- Como modo de controlarme y obligarme a mí misma a cumplir, los tres promps seleccionados, deberán ser terminados y publicados a lo máximo 3 semanas desde su sorteo…eso me deja un mes para cumplir con todo el proceso, espero que lleguen promps si no habré hecho el ridículo pensando en tantas reglas jajaj"**


End file.
